


Musings

by Clefaiiiry



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Study, Gen, and this was what i came up with, i wanted to write something while waiting for my internet to get fixed, sue me, this is hella short i'll write something longer for him at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Until he was stopped, he would keep going.





	Musings

He swore many things. He swore that every shot was purposeful, that his actors would outshine the stars themselves, that each performance would be the last.

That every death would be made _beautiful_.

There was no drama in a quiet, peaceful death. No tension. A life was far too special to end so plainly. For one to end in such a mundane manner was nothing but a waste. Death was dull inevitability. His only wish was to make it grander. Something worthy of a standing ovation.

It would be so much easier if his actors would just follow his direction.

He’d been called all sorts of things and certainly deserved at least half of them. Many of them were rather excessive, but he accepted that he would have harsh critics on occasion. He rarely received praise for his genius, but he didn’t need any. Few would understand the excellence of his performances.

They would run, and kick, and scream, and beg. The true cowards would try to bargain with him, offering him money, power, vulgarities, an alternative victim. But nothing they could give him would ever compare to the thrill of pulling the trigger.

It disgusted him, how easily he could be satisfied by a little bloodshed. And yet he continued to indulge himself in his own twisted desires. His lack of self-control was truly sickening. He almost felt pity towards those unlucky enough to be his next lead. Giving their final moments some beauty was the least he could do to make it up to them. Even if they couldn’t appreciate it.

Some part of him wanted to be caught, to be torn to shreds by an enraged public for his crimes. He had almost had it, once. So close to what he needed only to have it so cruelly ripped away by foolishly placed mercy. He couldn’t settle for being thrown behind bars to rot in silence. No, he could not allow such an anti-climactic conclusion.

A story such as his own needed a truly gripping finale. He wouldn’t accept anything less.

Until he was stopped, he would keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> writing about jhin is great for me because i'm already an overly poetic fuck who needs to tone down the purple prose.
> 
> too bad i suck at proof reading.


End file.
